Blink
Blink, previously known as Shift, was a hero living in Japan before the reset. He has the ability to substitute matter and worked as a team with Hawk. His real name is David Lee and he is an 18 year old human boy. He worked as a driver, office helper and companion to James Clavell. After the reset David was 15 years old and decided to instead follow the path of crime as Blink. He is unemployed but is showing an interest in becoming a waiter. He studies at a public school. History (Pre-Reset) David spent his childhood in Falador, he would do the same things any other child would, he would play with his friends, go to school and do other activities. When David grew older and was allowed to go into the town on his own he ventured into a shop that sold many different things, including a cane-sword. On his birthday he purchased the cane-sword, just because he liked the look of it. He decided that he had to show off such a nice cane-sword to his friend. On the way to his friend’s house he was a victim of the Falador spill, David was able to substitute matter and his cane-sword was able to boost his powers. After the spill and without letting others know of his powers David and his family moved to Varrock, David attended school there while fighting whatever crime he could at night. In order to become more independent David thought it was necessary to get a job and so he applied for a job as a waiter in a restaurant. History (Post-Reset) The version of David that replaced the old was born in Varrock. During his childhood he developed an interest in magic which he would display to his friends. Wanting to find new tricks to perform he ventured into a magic shop where a woman sold him a cane, this cane was said to "Awaken one's potential". David purchased the cane though it seemed to have no effect. Whilst travelling through the slums alone David encountered a mugger, he tried to distract them with magic however they injured him with a blow to the head. This blow unlocked his power of matter substitution whilst his cane helped to boost its effect. David ran as fast as he could, then teleporting away. After having a brief experience of his powers David wanted to know what more he could do, he decided to hide his identity behind a mask and costume, he patrolled for a day but found that his methods of stopping crime were not as acceptable as the regular methods of heroes. He felt that in order to test his powers he must do something that will not directly harm others, he found that the only way he could think of doing so was to damage property or steal. Recent History (Pre-Reset) Shift went out to Varrock and wandered across a bank robber being chased by a man only visible as a silhouette. Trying to assist the man, who he assumed to be a hero, he teleported the bank robber into the ground, stopping him from moving and teleported his gun away to make sure he could not shoot him. After leaving the alley the police showed up to collect the bank robber and the hero he had seen appeared behind him revealing himself to be Hawk, he scolded Shift for his clumsiness which had affected the evidence against the bank robber. After this Shift was tested, he was taken to the slums where he was tasked with stopping a boy from being a stab victim, they discovered that he was involved in drug dealing and Shift was taught to wait and listen before striking, they followed the boy who was taken by gang members to their den and leader. Hawk left Shift to complete his own part of the job and Shift teleported inside, he replaced the people carrying the boy with a wall to free him, he then teleported to the boy and Hawk and teleported the three of them outside where the boy was arrested. Shift took the three of them to a police station where the boy was left. Shift currently lives in Tokyo in Japan where he disguises himself as a Shift cosplayer. Appearance (Pre-Reset) Face and Body David has a rounded face with a small chin, he also has thin lips and a thin nose, his eyes are small and brown and his ears are rounded and arch back, he has brown hair, combed to one side and thin eyebrows. David is 5’8” and is of average weight. His body is thin but is becoming more muscular through training. Normal Wear David wears a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes at school. During work he wears the uniform used by the waiters of the restaurant which consists of a white shirt, grey trousers and black shoes. If not at work or school David usually wears a t-shirt and trousers, the colours of which vary. Hero Suit 1 David parts his hair in the centre and sprays it black when in costume; he also wears a black eye mask. He wears a white shirt and black jacket with dark blue trim; he also wears white gloves, black trousers, white socks and brown leather shoes. If he cannot spray his hair he will replace his eye-mask with a dark blue mask which covers the same area as his eye-mask and his hair. Hero Suit 2 David continues to part his hair at the centre and spray it black; he also wears a black eye mask. The suit looks very similar to the suit worn by Hawk but is coloured blue to match David’s old suit, it is also smaller to fit David’s figure. Unlike Hawk’s suit, his does not have a cape. Hero Suit 3 David parts his hair in the centre and sprays it black when in costume; he also wears a black eye mask. The suit is coloured red, black and purple and is spiked to look intimidating. Appearance (Post-Reset) Face and Body David has a rounded face with a small chin, he also has thin lips and a thin nose, his eyes are small and brown and his ears are rounded and arch back, he has brown hair, combed to one side and thin eyebrows. David is 5’4” and is of average weight. His body is thin. Normal Wear David wears a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes at school. If not at school David usually wears a t-shirt and trousers, the colours of which vary. Hero Suit 1 David wears a blue mask which covers his eyes and hair. He wears a white shirt and black jacket with dark blue trim; he also wears white gloves, black trousers, white socks and brown leather shoes. Cane – Sword David’s cane – sword comes up to his waist from the floor, the bottom of the cane has a piece of rubber hidden by a chunk of silver decorated with red glass beads and patterns, the cane is black, at the top is another chunk of silver similar in appearance to the lower one. After the top chunk of silver there is a clawed silver hand with three scaled fingers and a thumb, this hand holds a dark blue glass gem similar in colour to his suit. Cane – Sword David’s cane – sword comes up to his waist from the floor, the bottom of the cane has a piece of rubber hidden by a chunk of silver decorated with red glass beads and patterns, the cane is black, at the top is another chunk of silver similar in appearance to the lower one. After the top chunk of silver there is a clawed silver hand with three scaled fingers and a thumb, this hand holds a dark blue glass gem similar in colour to his suit. Personality (Pre-Reset) When not in costume David will act like an angry, irritable teenage boy, he will not be nice to those who he has met for the first time, even if having met them as Shift before. He does this to avoid having his superhero identity be discovered. He will not show his powers to anyone he thinks is an ordinary human and may tell lies in order to hide his identity. When in costume David will try to act kind towards those who he does not know or considers an ally, to his enemies he will act confident and will try to play with them and mock them where possible. David tries not to let his personality change or mix when in and out of costume even if talking to a person who knows his true identity. Recently David has become more serious as Shift, this is due to his experiences as a hero while working with Hawk and Archer which have helped him to mature and take his job as a hero more seriously. Personality (Post-Reset) When not in costume David acts as calm as possible to oppose his in costume personality. His voice is quiet and smooth, making it easy to whisper or hide fear and anger. He tends to hide his emotions if possible but may still show surprise in extreme situations. To others he may be seen as moody or emotionless though he thinks the way he acts helps him to think more rationally. When in costume Blink tends to show his love for magic by using his powers to perform tricks or using phrases he believes may be used by a magician. He acts energetic and moves as though he has no boundaries. His voice is slightly higher pitched than when out of costume and becomes more husky. His emotions tend to be restricted to positive ones though these can be for the wrong reasons. He enjoys watching others become annoyed and so aims for this when he makes an enemy. Powers and Skills Matter Substitution David is able to substitute matter that is less than 2 metres from his body, when swapping matter he must also be in contact with one type of matter that will be swapped. When in contact with his cane-sword his powers are greatly boosted, as an example he can substitute matter that is 3 rooftops away from his body without affecting accuracy. His cane-sword also allows him to substitute heavier matter, be more accurate and boosts his reflexes. Larger and heavier objects will be more difficult to swap and may affect accuracy. Physical Disruption David can cause physical disruption between two pieces of matter if his powers are used incorrectly, for example he could attempt to substitute a piece of the ground with a brick and fail which would cause the brick and the ground to mix while the area the brick was in would be replaced with air. This can be used deliberately or accidentally but is extremely dangerous. Spatial awareness David is more aware of the space around him; this is due to the use of his powers which rely on knowledge of nearby space to be able to substitute the matter within it. This can help him with things unrelated to his powers such as avoiding a punch. Trivia David’s favourite colour is dark blue. His favourite food is cheese and onion crisps. His favourite drink is lemonade. He likes basketball, post-reset he likes magic. David wanted to save the people of Varrock from any danger pre-reset, he now wants to see how far his powers can go. David’s fears include death and losing his cane-sword. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Bakuraiye